


Breaking rules can be scary

by Snow soul (SnowSoul)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After 2 days, Aziraphale POV, Crowley left gifts, In quarantine, M/M, Maybe there will be part n. 2, Overthinking, STILL in quarantine, They are two cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSoul/pseuds/Snow%20soul
Summary: Aziraphale wants to call Crowley but he never broke the Rules before. Not intentionally, at least.Possible part n. 2
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Breaking rules can be scary

Aziraphale stared at his phone, blinking.

Two days had passed since their call and he did not know what to do. He wanted Crowley - just to look at him and being in the same room - but he was so scared to break the rules.

He was used to rules and they were protective and secure as a weighted blanket. He did not know how to walk without them because he was so worried to stumble and Fall. Already in Heaven, he built a fort with all the Rules that other angels and the Almighty gave him since the Beginning and he used to sleep in, protect and secure. Then Crowley arrived and he slowly began to open tiny holes in his fort. He made windows and Aziraphale - after years of obligation and musts - was able to see the world, humanity, the free will.

Crowley was the only one that was able to open Aziraphale to the world, the only one that made Aziraphale hopeful because the demon made sinning possible. But the angel was so scared of hoping. Hope could bring expectations, which allowed angels to think, doubt and - God forbid - fall.

Aziraphale was terrified of falling. He was scared of any change, from his side to the soy sauce brand in his favourite restaurant, but the Fall... Have your grace ripped from your body, lose Her faith... It was something that he could not even imagine.

But he knew that again, Crowley was there, ready to catch him if he stumbled, ready to be with him no matter what. Ready to stay, forever.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip hard, grabbing the phone and dialling Crowley's number.

He was scared, he was terrified, he was going to disappoint her. The angel sighed when a sleepy voice answered, just when he was going to close the phonecall.

"Angel?"

"My dearest, hi. I..." he swallowed, now uncertain to what to say.

"Is everything okay, angel?"

"I don't know how to do it, my dear"

"Mmh? Doing what?"

"Breaking the rules, I'm... The Fall..."

He heard Crowley shifting on his bed "The Fall? Are you in danger? I can arrive there in 5, angel. Just. Hold on"

"No! The lockdown, remember?" Aziraphale thought for a moment the implications of Crowley's words "I'm not falling, I'm just..." he waved his hands

"Angel, I... Tell me what you need"

_You, I need you._ "I... I miss... Spending time with you" he inhaled sharply. "The problem is... I don't know how to break the rules. I'm not even supposed to stay in the same room with you."

Crowley was silent for a whole minute and Aziraphale was convinced that he hung up. "Go to the library"

"What?"

"Are you there already? I left a tablet. Can you see it? Is black and red"

"I see it, I thought you forgot it here"

"No, it was a gift. Ok, now, if you look at the screen, you should be able to see a message or my face."

"Hi, my friend"

"Ngk. Accept the request, angel"

"Yes, my dear"


End file.
